


Fire Emblem Three Houses Scribbles

by Varewulf



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Drama, F!Byleth, F/F, Fluff, Goofy - Freeform, Multi, Silly, Spoilers, Yuri, hug, various scribbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Just a collection of various short FE Three Houses scribbles I have been writing in the past week or so. Some very short, some a little longer, none of them really part of the same thing, and certainly not in the same tone.SPOILERS FROM ALL OVER THE GAME! Not holding back on anything if it fits with the scene.Merely stuff I wanted to see, wanted to do, wanted to say, that the game wouldn't actually allow me to. Or just stuff I wanted to get out of my head. Not all of it will fit the canon, probably.Maybe this is something I will irregularly add more to as I scribble down more ideas, or maybe this will be all I ever put up. Dunno yet.





	1. Moving On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this game a lot. I really do. I've had a hard time doing anything except playing it. Though I am not without my complaints and criticisms. Like I think it was a bad idea to bring back gendered classes. And I don't understand why every cavalry unit needs to learn lances, even those who are casters.  
Also I find it weird that in a game they decided to full voice-act, they also suddenly decided to make a "silent" protagonist. I don't really get it, and think it's a huge missed opportunity. So my fic Byleth has so far turned out rather verbose because of all the stuff I wish they let me say.

Byleth leaned against the railing of the balcony. Spring was finally taking hold, with the scents of plants coming back to life carried on the wind. The air was still a little crisp, but not unbearably so.

"So this is where you are," said a voice approaching from behind.

Byleth didn't need to look to recognise the voice as Edelgard's. "Here I am," she said, and glanced to the side as her emperor stopped next to her.

Edelgard placed her hands on the railing. "You vanished so quickly after the meeting I couldn't tell where you went. So I had to guess," she said.

"And this was your first guess?" Byleth asked.

"No, the third actually. I checked your quarters, and the training grounds first."

"Heh." Byleth stared out across the wilderness. The sun had just set, but the sky was still awash with colour. "The fresh air helps me think."

"Think about what?" Edelgard asked.

"The war," Byleth said. "Or rather, what it's costing us. I am not about to ask whether there is a better way. There is so much of what happened in the five years I was gone that I have no idea about, but it is clear this is the situation we have been forced into. So I will do what must be done. I always do."

"I see..."

"And I accept full responsibility for my choices. If we have no option but to fight one of your old schoolmates, I will face them myself. I cannot in good conscience order someone else to kill someone that might have been their friend. Sometimes it might be unavoidable, but that should be my burden to bear. Let them be angry at me if they must." It was something she had thought about a lot. Of course it broke her heart to strike down someone whom she once saw as a student, but it was better than leaving it to someone else. If they refused to surrender, she would not hesitate, and she was able make it quick. But ideally they would be able to avoid fighting them, or at least avoid killing them. Ideally the war wouldn't have been necessary in the first place.

"Ah. So that's why you have been guiding us as you have..." Edelgard correctly surmised. "I thought some of your manoeuvres were a little strange, but I wouldn't have guessed that was why."

Byleth rested her head on her arms. There was another issue that was gnawing at her. One she didn't particularly want to address, but it had been on her mind for... technically five years, even if it didn't feel like that long for her. And no matter how much she had tried to dispel it, it would not go away.

"I've also been thinking... you knew. About Monica," she said. Even without looking, she could sense the shift in Edelgard's demeanour.

"I..." Edelgard fell silent for a while before answering. "Yes."

"I figured as much," Byleth said. "Looking back on it, it's the only way it makes sense." She stood up, and turned towards Edelgard. It was hard to read her expression. "Listen. Know that no one is dearer to me than you, and I will never abandon you. I am with you until the end. But there is one thing I need to do, and if you have any sense of grace or decency, you will not stop me."

"Professor?"

Byleth sighed. "No one can absolve our sins. All we can do is move on. But I have not been able to. There is something I need to do first, even if I'll take no pleasure in it." She steeled herself, and looked Edelgard in the eyes. "For you it has been over five years. For me it has been less than one. So for all you were complicit in. Lonato, Remire, Flayn's kidnapping, and I'm sure much more I will never know about. But most of all..." Her eyes started brimming with tears as she raised her hand. "For my father," she said right before she slapped Edelgard's cheek.

Edelgard put her hand over her cheek. She hadn't dodged, or stopped Byleth's hand, but her expression was still wide-eyed. Surprise? Shock? Disbelief?

"That is all," Byleth said. She felt no satisfaction from it, but it was done. Hopefully that would let her put it behind her. Her vision was blurry, so she raised her arm again to wipe her tears on her sleeve. "Good night, Edelgard," was the final thing she said before heading inside, leaving the stunned emperor behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I played Black Eagles first, and am currently working on a Blue Lions playthrough, but I remember that when I first started suspecting that Edelgard was the Flame Emperor, I thought that if that turned out to be the case, I wanted to slap her. But the game doesn't even really call her out on it besides the initial surprise. You can't question or confront her about it at all if you're doing her route.  
So I wrote a scene I wish I had seen in game.


	2. Forest Hunt

A chase through the woods. A segmented blade whipping forth. A scream.

"My leg!" Kronya rolled inelegantly into the forest clearing. "My fucking leg!" Her left leg was mangled, and bleeding.

Her pursuer and perpetrator entered the clearing right after her. A woman of average height, dressed like a professor from the nearby academy, with teal hair, and matching eyes. Byleth Eisner.

Kronya tried to get up, but failed. Then she tried to crawl away, but it was slow. "Don't you fucking know when to quit?!" she yelled.

Byleth approached slowly. Faster than Kronya could crawl, but slow enough to heighten the anticipation of her arrival. "You did not seriously think you would get away without facing any consequences, did you?" she asked, though it sounded rather rhetorical. "That was my father you killed in such an underhanded manner. How very careless of you. You should have known I would hunt you down."

"Fuck you! I don't even know who you are!" There was really quite a lot of blood that had escaped via Kronya's leg.

"I'm your professor, aren't I? Surely they must have briefed you on who I am? What I am? Well, it doesn't matter any longer. Not to you, anyway." Byleth's blade split apart again, and she hefted it about a few times, sending the whip-form sailing through the air.

"No. Please." Kronya could probably guess what was going to happen next. Perhaps she had never faced true death herself, she merely enjoyed dispensing it to others.

"Save it." Byleth glowered at her target. "I have no pity to spare, and no mercy to offer. If I was cool, I would say you're about to see why the mercenaries call me the Ashen Demon. Instead you can consider yourself lucky. You will be the first person I ever cut down in anger."

The sword-whip coiled around Kronya, then snapped together. There was a very brief shriek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The death of Jeralt affected me quite deeply on a personal level. Byleth was finally starting to work past her stunted personality, connecting with the world around her, and displaying emotion. Jeralt clearly had problems raising her on her own, but it started to feel like they were finally developing a real bond together. And then... I mean, I saw it coming, with his constant talk of "we'll have a proper conversation later, once we get this stuff done" sounding eerily a lot like the cliche "I'm three days from retirement" speech that shows up in movies.  
So I wanted revenge. I wanted to kill Monica/Kronya myself. A shame that was relegated to a cutscene death by another character.


	3. Still Breathing

"At first I thought I was going to die. But here I am... still breathing."

The sad smile on Bernadetta's lips filled Byleth with determination.

"Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to- eek!!"

Bernadetta was scooped into a hug.

"P-professor?! W-wh-what are you doing?!"

"Hugging you. Loving you."

"L-l-l-love? Professor, w-what?"

Byleth patted Bernadetta's head. "Poor girl."

"Wha- I-" The poor girl was clearly bewildered.

"I have decided," Byleth said. "Your parents are never seeing you again."

"Huh?!"

"I'm keeping you. Adopting you."

"Wha- y-y-you can't..."

"It's okay. You can call me mommy."

"W-we're almost the same age, professor! ... a-aren't we?"

"Big sister, then. I'm sure the archbishop will approve."

"You can't take it to the archbishop! Y-you... why..." The tension started leaving Bernadetta's body.

"It's okay." Byleth squeezed her a little firmer. "I'll protect you."

"W-why are you being kind to me... I-I'm not worth it..."

"Yes, you are."

"Professor..."

Bernadetta dissolved into tears, and clung on tight to Byleth's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is easy to explain. I want to hug every girl in the game, and thought this was a good place to start. Bernadetta's B support with Byleth is heart-breaking. It feels like every girl in the game has had it rough, and needs to be protected.


	4. Delicate Work

"Ow!" Leonie bit back a curse, and put her finger to her mouth to soothe the pain. There was a faint taste of blood.

She could see Bernadetta smiling. Which would normally be cute, but at the moment felt annoying. "It's not funny," she grumbled.

Bernadetta squeaked. "S-sorry! I-I just... I..."

"No, it's okay." Leonie sighed, immediately regretting her reaction. She should have known better. "I guess my hands aren't made for this kind of delicate work." She picked the sewing needle up from the floor, and placed it on the table. "I just thought that since I'm used to fixing stuff, it shouldn't be that hard." She technically already knew how to sew, she was simply not good at making it look nice. At all. It was all big patches, big thread, big needles, and no thought as to whether things matched up. Something that never used to bother her, except Bernadetta was really good at it. So maybe some of Leonie's competitive spirit flared up.

"I don't know about that," Bernadetta said. "You've already improved a lot."

Leonie didn't really agree, but... "Thanks." It was probably easier for other people to judge someone's progress. She wanted to give her fingers a break though, and thought of something else she had been meaning to bring up. "So you're pretty jumpy, aren't you, Bernadetta?"

"Eh?"

"You know, you're always running away from people, and stuff."

"Uh... y-yeah," Bernadetta admitted. She didn't sound proud of it.

"Yet you've never run away from me," Leonie said. "You don't even seem that nervous around me." It had taken her a little while to realise how odd that was. "Why is that?"

Bernadetta blinked a couple of times, then put her needlework down. "Well... you're very nice, Leonie. Very kind. Always quick to help people out. I guess you feel... safe."

"Huh..." It was true that she liked helping out, but Leonie hadn't really thought that hard about it.

"And you're pretty," Bernadetta continued. "You're someone I think I could love."

Leonie had been about to protest the 'pretty' statement, but another word took precedence. "Love?"

Bernadetta literally jumped in her seat. "D-did I... say that... out loud...?"

Leonie tapped her own cheek. "Love, huh?"

"W-wait, no, I didn't... I didn't mean-" Bernadetta started flailing her arms about.

"Hm... I hadn't really considered love before..." Leonie mused out loud.

"No, forget about it! Please, forget it! I didn't say anything! Forget about me! I don't exist! I never existed! You have no proof!"

Leonie wasn't really listening any longer. Suddenly she brightened up. "I'll think about it, Bernadetta! You're very cute and all, but I can't give you an answer right away," she said with a smile.

"Aaaahhhh!" Bernadetta was red as a beet.

"What's wrong?" Leonie asked.

"I... I-I need to... to be in my room! Right now! I have... important stuff! T-to... Homework! To do!" Bernadetta got out of her chair so quickly that it fell over, and then she ran away. "Waaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Leonie watched her flee, and was confused. "What was all that about? And she forgot her stuff..." Well, she probably shouldn't disturb Bernadetta if she was going to do homework, so she could bring it by later. Even if she had been acting weird. So much for never having run away from her. "I wonder why..." she mumbled.

She got up, and put the chair back up, then collected Bernadetta's things. Thankfully she had a small, empty bag on hand to put them in. It was even clean. Probably.

"Hm... love, huh..." Definitely something worth thinking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering Bernadetta's general behaviour, I was quite surprised when I saw her C support with Leonie. Not only did she not run away, but she approached Leonie of her own volition, managed to say what she wanted to say, and got to help her out. It seemed like such a huge step for her. Somehow she seemed far less nervous around Leonie than basically anyone else who isn't Byleth. So pretty much immediately my little shipper cogs started coming together, and I wanted to do a cute scene with the two of them.


	5. Not A Morning Person

Byleth shuffled into the classroom five minutes late wearing pink bunny slippers, pyjama bottoms, a shirt that said "#1 Onee-san", her trademark heavy jacket that was somehow not falling off even though it looked like it definitely should, and carrying a mug that said "World's Best Professor". The stares she got as she made it past the students were a mix of disbelief, horror, and intrigue. And the occasional poorly disguised amusement.

Finally she reached her desk at the head of the room, and dropped down hard into her chair. The clank the mug made as she put it down made it clear that it was empty.

"Morning, class," she said as she squinted out at the students.

A disjointed response of "Good morning, professor," came from the majority of the class.

"Uh... a-are you okay, professor?" asked a timid young girl, not usually the one to break the silence.

"Good question. I'll let you know when I figure it out," Byleth replied. "Now then. Forget about the schedule for today. Your first lesson is alchemy. Brew me some coffee strong enough to wake the dead. This is of vital importance."

"To our grades?" a somewhat enthusiastic adherent of noble values asked.

"Sure."

Someone was immediately at her side, filling her mug, as if this scenario was predicted. "Here you go, professor."

"Ah, Hubert. Good man. You have a bright future in dark matter. I'll give bonus credit for your service."

"Thank you, professor."

Byleth produced a spoon from... somewhere, and idly stirred the coffee. "In fact, bonus credit for everyone for being so nice as to show up, excluding Lin- oh. You're actually here."

"Yes, professor."

"Good boy. Bonus credit for everyone, then." Byleth stifled a yawn. "I have an exciting announcement. You will be attended by a guest lecturer today." She put the spoon down, and picked up the mug. "Sothis, take the wheel," she said, then drank the whole mug in one go.

The professor's hair suddenly turned a deep, vibrant emerald, and seemed to gain some extra fluff. The eyes brightened up too, as if they were actually glowing for a moment there. She bounced to her feet.

"Good morning, children! I hope you are all well." While the voice was ostensibly the same, being produced by the same vocal chords, the tone and manner of speech were drastically different.

There was stunned silence for a minute, until the future emperor dared break it. "P... professor?"

"She's getting some rest," the maybe-not-the-professor said. "Grading papers is quite hazardous to one's health, you know. You would think she'd get better at it, but if anything she's getting worse. Such a hopeless child." She shook her head. "Onto today's subject. I will teach you of pre-Adrestian Empire history. Isn't that exciting?"

"Uh... why pre-Adrestian?"

"It's all I remember."

"... how do you rem-"

"Don't worry about it. It's hard to catch up on 1100 years of recent events, you know? I'm doing you quite the favour here, so I hope you're ready to take notes, because you won't find this in any textbook."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a dumb idea that sprouted and grew after seeing some fanart of a slouchy Byleth with a "World's Best Professor" mug.  
This is probably not how any of this works, but I found it funny.


	6. Birthday Girl

Sylvain spotted a familiar head of golden hair sitting at the far end of one of the cafeteria tables. He headed over.

"Hey, Ingrid! Happy birth-" He stopped himself short when he saw what was on the table in front of her. "W-what's all this?"

Ingrid looked at him. "Oh, hey Sylvain. I'm... not sure. I mean, they're presents, but..."

"But why are there so many?" Sylvain asked. There was a small mountain of gift-wrapped objects stacked in front of his friend.

"I'm really not sure," Ingrid said, and she sounded genuinely baffled. "I think most of the girls on campus have stopped by with something."

"... huh."

"I don't even know most of their names, I'm so embarrassed." Her cheeks were definitely still red.

As Sylvain tried to think of what to say, another person approached the birthday girl.

"Um... Lady Ingrid?" It was a girl. Sylvain had seen her before, but didn't know her name. She was cute, and shuffling her feet while holding something behind her back.

"Yes?"

The girl's cheeks flushed as Ingrid looked at her. "H-happy birthday!" she said loudly, and thrust a small present at Ingrid.

"Thank you," Ingrid said, and accepted it, after which the girl immediately scurried away.

"Huh." Sylvain sat down. "That one has a note attached."

"Yes. Several of them do," Ingrid admitted.

"What do they say?"

"... I haven't opened them."

"Are you going to?"

"I don't know. I'm kinda scared."

"I can open them for you."

"Don't you dare."

Sylvain grinned. "Look, I see one right there." He started reaching towards the pile. "I'll just-"

"I will cut you."

Sylvain yelped. "Why do you have a dagger?!"

Ingrid scowled at him. "Always prepared."

"For what?"

"Anything."

There was a tense stand-off for a minute, until Ingrid's shoulders slumped, and she lowered the knife. "What do I do with all this, Sylvain?"

Sylvain relaxes. "Isn't it obvious? You open them. Never turn down a present, Ingrid. That's the first rule."

"The first rule of what?" Ingrid blinked.

"The... uh... don't worry about it." Sylvain leaned his elbow on the table. "This isn't the first time this has happened though..."

Ingrid placed the newest present on top of the pile. She seemed to have a knack for stacking. "Yeah..."

"It's almost like you're more popular with the girls than me. I'm kinda jealous."

"But why? I don't even do anything." Ingrid carefully poked at a present.

"If you don't know, then I certainly don't." It was a puzzle Sylvain had tried, and failed to figure out over the years.

"Also maybe you'd be more popular if you actually behaved like a decent human being."

"Ouch. I might have preferred being stabbed with the dagger..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking the other day about how Ingrid definitely gets more girls than Sylvain, even though she doesn't mean to. The Lady Knight archetype is designed to strongly attract other girls, even if the game doesn't really acknowledge that. Huge missed opportunity imo, so as a fanfic writer I figured it was up to me to actually do something with it.


	7. Lessons For Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the Death Knight joined Byleth's class?

It was a perfectly normal day in Byleth Eisner's classroom at the Garreg Mach Monastery Officer's Academy. The sort of day that made her wonder if she was really paid enough for this.

"Mister Bartels. Might I ask that you remove your armour while in class?" she said.

"I can't," replied the person in the large, black, spiky, horned full suit of plate armour. "My dark energies need to be contained. Without my armour the whole classroom would be swallowed by the abyss."

"You can't seriously expect my to believe that," said the professor. 

The suited figure produced a piece of paper. "I have a permission slip from the archbishop," he said.

"You..." Byleth picked up the paper, and stared at it in disbelief. "Wh- how?" There was every indication that it was legitimate. It was even stamped properly. An idea occurred to her, and she turned to look at Hubert von Vestra. He was sitting there with smug look of satisfaction, as if to confirm the professor's suspicions. Whether he had faked it, or somehow managed to gain legitimate authorisation was unclear, but it was genuinely not worth the effort it would take to contest it.

"Also my name is not Bartels, it is Death Knight," the armoured figure said.

Byleth gave the permission slip back. "Sure. Whatever." It was definitely one of those days, like almost every day at this goddess-forsaken academy.

* * *

"At the negotiations table the other side lays forth their terms for peace, and you can easily tell they won't work for you. At best it would empty your coffers, at worst it could cause famine and disorder. What is your next move? Death-san?" Byleth pointed at mister Death Knight.

"Kill them all."

Byleth whacked the helmet with her pointer stick, producing an oddly satisfying _ting_ sound. "No. Murder has no place in diplomacy." She looked around the room. "Anyone else?"

Another student raised his hand into the air. "I agree with him, professor."

"Shut up, Dimitri."

* * *

Annette leaned over and whispered. "Psst, Death-san. Can I look at your homework?" she asked.

Death Knight managed to look remarkably distressed for someone covered entirely in armour. "We had homework?"

* * *

"Okay everyone, take out your assignments so I can collect them." Byleth started going from desk to desk. "Mhm. Mhm. ... this is only one page, Caspar. I hope you have somehow miraculously managed to fit everything required onto it, or we're having a talk next week. Death-san? Where is yours?"

"I haven't done it. I was too busy reaping the souls of the unworthy," said the Death Knight.

"Uh huh..." The professor did not appear convinced. "You're getting extra homework assigned for next week. I hope your weekend is free."

Death Knight's eyes flared. "Heed me, mortal. Do not make light of me, or your life is forfeit," he said ominously.

Byleth was not moved. "Death-san, in this classroom I am the Goddess herself. You will do the work I assign you, or so help me you will feel my wrath."

"... yes, professor."

"Good." Byleth collected the remaining assignments, and headed back to her desk. "Okay, class. Open your textbooks to page 79."


End file.
